The DJ Before Time: The Evil Clown
Cast * Ruby Rhod (The Fifth Element) as Littlefoot * Lisa (The Simpsons) as Cera * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) as Ducky * Horror (The Pagemaster) as Petrie * Einstein (Oliver & Company) as Spike * The Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster) as Chomper * Korben Dallas (The Fifth Element) as Littlefoot's Grandpa * Leeloo (The Fifth Element) as Littlefoot's Grandma * Homer (The Simpsons) as Topsy * Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster) as Ducky's Mother * Fantasy (The Pagemaster) as Petrie's Mother * Frollo and Captain Hook (The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Peter Pan) as Ozzy and Strut Transcript with The DJ Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Take 1 * Ruby Rhod: So, we're gonna do it? * All: Yes! * [Frollo and Captain Hook watches then follow, Ruby Rhod, Lisa Simpson, Toaster, Horror, and Einstein before he finally egg begins to shake, all gasped, starting to crack.] * Toaster: Look! * Horror: It hatching. * [Evil Clown wants to smashing the egg with hand, next to the feet, egg crack opened with like an egg shell, he flies off. It was firefighter clown or evil clown.] * Ruby Rhod's Voice: It's... it's a... * The Evil Clown: Run! * Toaster and Horror: EVIIIIL CLOOOOOOOOOWN!!! * Lisa Simpson: EVIL CLOWN! AAAAAAAH! * Toaster: RUUN!! * Frollo and Captain Hook: THE EVIL CLOWN?! * Lisa Simpson, Toaster, Horror: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! * [He gas with orange-yellow smokes, Ruby Rhod can't run away and gets stuck with the rope, and crashed to the wall.] * The Evil Clown: Mmm! Magnifect! * Ruby Rhod: AAAAAAAAAAH! [runs off] Aw. He doesn't seem that dangerous. It's all right, I won't hurt you. [The Evil Clown licks Ruby Rhod.] Friendly aren't you? Hey. You think I'm your Madame Medusa and McLeach. Well I'm not really but don't worry I'm gonna take good care of you my friends will too once they see how nice you are. Yeah I know, come on I'll show you around. * The Evil Clown: Whoa! [he slips off the forks and hose water] * Ruby Rhod: I guess I better teach you to walk first. First you lift one foot then you put it down in front of you now you try! Your gonna have to be more careful! [The Evil Clown sobbing.] It's okay I'm not mad uh, hey you need a name! I know I'll call you Evil Clown! I guess your hungry I know what clown like but maybe I can teach you to eat tomato like me. There, I'll be right back advice from my Korben Dallas, but I Lisa try don't kill me. Take 2 * Lisa Simpson: I don't see Ruby Rhod anywhere. * Horror: Maybe Frollo and Captain Hook eaten. * Toaster: Poor, poor, Ruby Rhod, poor, Ruby Rhod... * Frollo: Well well if it isn't the kids who spoiled our supper! * Toaster: It is the villain-steelers! * Horror: Hmm, what we do?! * Lisa Simpson: RUN!! * Lisa Simpson, Toaster, Horror: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! [Then Lisa Simpson, Toaster, Horror and Einstein flee from Frollo and Captain Hook.] * Frollo: Where's my rotten egg you little sprout crunches?! * Ruby Rhod: [calls out] Evil Clown! EVIL CLOWN! EVIL CLOWN!!! Evil Clown come back it's dangerous I don't want to lose you. You shouldn't worry me like that. Oh, well. * Lisa Simpson, Toaster, Horror: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Ruby Rhod: It my friends! [She was heard screaming again with Frollo roared.] Evil Clown, stay here and don't move. We'll be right back. * Frollo: Now, what did you do with my egg? * Lisa Simpson: You are egg! Before I could eat it to do anything, it hatched! * Frollo: How dare you defy me! * Lisa Simpson: Why me? I'm so sorry you can't help us anymore! He's insane! * Frollo: Silence! * Lisa Simpson: You, shut up! * Captain Hook: Hey, Lisa! Calm down, Frollo. It was just an egg. * Frollo: It was not just an egg! It was our dinner! I'm warning you, you little defy me! Stay out of my way or i'll... * Ruby Rhod: Keep up your my brother! * Captain Hook and Frollo: What?! * Lisa Simpson: Ruby Rhod! * Toaster: We are saved. * Frollo: Just what I can't stand: A bossy weed whacker. * [Ruby Rhod trips then yelped, Frollo laughed and gasped.] * The Evil Clown: Run! * Toaster, Lisa Simpson, Horror: EVIIIL CLOOOOOOOOWNNN!!!! * Frollo and Captain Hook: EVIL CLOWN!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! [Frollo and Captain Hook flee from Evil Clown.] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown, oh Evil Clown you helped save us! * Lisa Simpson: Evil Clown? * Toaster: I was name silly, ha, ha. * Ruby Rhod: See you guys Evil Clown's a nice clown he would never hurt us, right Evil Clown this is your Aunt Lisa, your uncle Einstein and Horror, and your Aunt Toaster. * Toaster: Hi, Evil Clown, I think your very cute. * The Evil Clown: Nice to meet you, Toaster. Take 3 * The Evil Clown: Kill the Lisa Simpson! [He turned on the hose water Lisa Simpson gets wet.] * Lisa Simpson: AAAAAH! IT KILL YOU! EVIL CLOWN KILL YOU! * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown! * Lisa Simpson: No! Evil Clown gets wet on the hose! A clown can never be one of us never! * Ruby Rhod: Don't say that! * Lisa Simpson: You know it's true. He has to go. * Ruby Rhod: No! He stays! * Lisa Simpson: He goes! * Ruby Rhod: He STAYS! * Toaster: Evil Clown, you did not mean to wet Lisa, did you? [Evil Clown looks confused.] I do not think Evil Clown knows. * Lisa Simpson: We can't keep it, and we're not going, and that's final! * Ruby Rhod: But, Lisa. We can't leave him. He needs us! * Toaster: He needs me too much. No, Evil Clown! You cannot eat Horror! No! Huh? I said 'no' just like my parents. Oh no no no no. * Ruby Rhod: Don't you see, Evil Clown. You can't be a clown. Firefighter clown aren't allowed in this valley. Evil Clown! Wait! Don't go! * Toaster: Well, Ruby Rhod, Maybe before you bring Evil Clown back, we should think about it. Evil Clown is different from us. He is. * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown! Wait! * [Then, The Evil Clown waves goodbye.] Take 4 * Ruby Rhod: Lisa, Toaster, Horror, Einstein! Come quick! That's the Evil Clown! They're on the Smokey Mountain! * The Evil Clown: Ohh... smoking mountains! All better! * Toaster: They could fall into the gurgling pit. They could. * Ruby Rhod: Come back, Evil Clown! It's too dangerous! Take 5 * Lisa Simpson: Boy are you dum. That scary shadow wasn't a big clown. It was just a villain. * Ruby Rhod: Lisa. * Lisa Simpson: I mean, whoops. * [Around the corner, the shooting the fireball by investigate is rumbling.] * Frollo: Time's up, little ones. * Frollo and Captain Hook: AAAAAAAAAH! * [The volcano whole begins a shake so violenty, flee from Frollo and Captain Hook.] * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown! Evil Clown, where are you?! * Toaster: C'mon! Hurry! [He blasted with burns it melts, by the plunge.] * Ruby Rhod: C'mon. Keep going! * All: AAAAAAAAAAH! * Frollo: I've had it with you hatchlings! * Captain Hook: SMEEEEEE! * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown! * All: YAAAAAAAAAAY! * Ruby Rhod: Oh, Evil Clown. Oh, Evil Clown, I'm glad you're safe. * Frollo: That's it! No more fooling around! * Ruby Rhod's Voice: I hate being little. * Korben Dallas' Voice: Don't worry. You'll be grown-up soon enough. * Ruby Rhod: Quick across the tree! * [Lisa Simpson and Horror, and almost falls off the tree, Lisa screams.] * Ruby Rhod: Toaster! Einstein! C'mon! * Toaster: Einstein, I'm afraid. * Ruby Rhod: You can do it. * Lisa: Hurry! * Frollo: I'm first, I'm always first! [To see the log tree with the lava gets spreading.] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Captain Hook: Frollo, wait for me! SMEEEEEEEE! * Lisa Simpson: If this were a game, I never want to play it again. * All: [gasps] * Horror: Looks like we still "it". * Ruby Rhod: RUN!!! * Ruby Rhod, Toaster, Lisa Simpson, Horror: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! * [Then, Ruby Rhod, Toaster, Lisa Simpson, Horror and Einstein flee from Madame Medusa and McLeach.] Take 6 * Ruby Rhod: Korben! [Korben fights McLeach] I go to do something! * Lisa Simpson: Ruby, he's a grown-up. He can handle that old clown. * Ruby Rhod: NO! HE NEEDS ME!! * Lisa Simpson: Oh, Evil Clown, stay here! Take 7 * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown! * The Evil Clown: Yeah. * Ruby Rhod: Get ready to pull! * The Evil Clown: Here I go! * Ruby Rhod: NOW! Take 8 * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown? I had it you found it Evil Clown? Ha, ha, ha! No biting OK?! [See the Madame Medusa and McLeach] RUUUUUUUUN! '[''Ruby Rhod and Evil Clown flee from Madame Medusa and McLeach.] Faster, Evil Clown! Whoa-aaah! [He caughts with the stuck on Ruby Rhod's feet on the tree trunk.] 'Go on, Evil Clown. Save yourself! Yeah. we're just glad to see you again. [''McLeach licks Evil Clown] NO! DON'T!!! Take 9 * Ruby Rhod: Lemme go or you'll be sorry! * Frollo: Sorry we didn't do this in the first place. Say bye bye, defy me! * Captain Hook: Frollo, it's... it's... * Frollo: Oh come on! You're not going to fall for that shadow trick again! Look. * Ruby Rhod: Evil Clown! RUN! * Frollo: Gotcha! You I liked better when you were an egg! What the--?! * Frollo and Captain Hook: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * [Frollo and Captain Hook flee from Madame Medusa and McLeach.] Take 10 * Maisie: Hurry! * Korben: There opening we must close it! * Ruby Rhod: Come on, Evil Clown. We have to catch up with your Mom and Dad. We have to go now. Just stay with your parents and you can visit us anytime you want. I promise. Now, go! [Ruby Rhod watches then cries goes back, the Evil Clown waves good-bye.] Bonus from The DJ Before Time * Ruby Rhod: But, it's the WRONG WAY!!! * Lisa Simpson: Who says?! * Ruby Rhod: MY WENDY! * Lisa Simpson: Then she was a stupid DJ Music too. * Ruby Rhod: Take that back!! * Lisa Simpson: Never!! * Ruby Rhod: TAKE IT BAAAACK! * Lisa Simpson: NO!!